Lost In The Stars
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: Her mission was direct;get in, get the information and get out. She knew the risks but she never expected to get lost in the stars. Hermione will have to choose; Save an innocent or punish the guilty. ATTN:May contain Blackcest and other strong content
1. Athena

A/N: Come take a journey with me. I am focusing on Bella/Hermione in this story but I'm full of surprises. Look for Draco, Narcissa, Lucius and some others to pop up time to time. Expect the unexpected. Every chapter is based on a deity or constellation of some sort. Words in italics also ties in. Well, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does **NOT** belong to me. If it did, Bella and Mione would have totally got it on...and Ginny would be dead... but ehhh

And the story begins...

Lost In The Stars

Athena

Sleep would not come for the young witch. She had been tossing and turning all night. Her body ached and her mind wandered. It was already three o'clock, so she figured she would go down and get a snack. She walked down the insulting steps, careful not to surprise the others. Much to her surprise she saw another occupant in the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned around, startled. He had assume that everyone was asleep. "Hermione, you startled me. I didn't know anyone else was up."

Walking to the fridge, she retrieved some juice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"It's quite alright" He gave her a small smile. "You should be resting. What is troubling you?" He asked, going back to his duties.

"You know very well what is troubling me." She sighed, leaning against the counter.

She was right, he did know. The upcoming task was overwhelming. "Hermione, you do not have to do this." There are other options."

She shook her head. "We are not making any progress, Harry." Mad eye and the rest are at dead ins."

"We can think of an alternative, we just need time." He offered, taking a seat.

"Time is not on our side. Voldemort's next attack will be catastrophic. We need the upper hand and with Voldemort recruiting more followers we can work from the inside."

Harry took a drink, absorbing what Hermione had said. She was right but he still feared for her safety. "Are you going to be ready?"

She knew sooner or later she was going to be asked that question. "I have to be." She said getting up. "I think I'm going to head in, get a few hours of sleep."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Hermione, we are all behind you."

"I know, Harry. Thank you." She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Good night." He replied as he saw Hermione ascend the steps. He could not help but to feel hopeless. Here he was, the boy who lived, and he couldn't do anything. Hermione was the only hope.

Hermione sat on her bed. She was eager to go to sleep, but her mind would not let her. She kept thinking of what was to come. Yesterday was altering. It all started at the Order meeting. She knew things were getting bad, but this was different. Voldemort was recruiting new members. The Aurors were at a road block. Little information was known about Voldemort's plan, but they did know is that whatever it was it was going to devastate the wizarding world. The elder members informed them that someone needed to get inside, but in order to do that they would need to disguise there self and join Voldemort. It was a tough mission, but it was the only way since Severus was no where to be found, possibly dead. Harry, of course, was the first one to volunteer and was immediately shut down due to the great danger. We could not offered to have Harry so close to Voldemort. They went down the line. Remus was out of the question and so was Tonks since she was with child. Molly refused to let her children and husband participate. Mad-eye couldn't handle it we all agreed, of course he tried too change our minds. They needed someone with _strength, knowledge, strategy and skill._ That's when she came in. She was to take poly-juice potion. A hair from Fenella Alexander, a witch who was to be recruited by Voldemort. He had sent her out on a small mission but she was quickly captured by Aurors who interrogated. When she looked at it, everything was laid out. It was a dangerous mission but it was the only way. Friday she would take the first step for her mission. She had to do it. She had to lay her life on the line so that the world can survive.


	2. Janus

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the clothes on my back

AN: I want to say that even though it states that this is a Hermione/Bellatrix based fanfic, please be open-minded. I have a lot of ideas that I want to do with this story.

_Let the story continue…_

Lost In the Stars

Janus

Black robes swayed. Heels clicked the hard floor. The dark witch made her way to her lord, eager to hear from him.

"You beckon, my lord?" Bellatrix asked as she entered the dark chambers.

"Yes." Voldemort hissed. "How are the recruitments coming along?"

"They have a lot to learn, my lord." She answered.

"Do you see potential in any of the candidates?" He asked as his slender fingers pet Nagini.

"I find that Fergus, Alexander and Ingram catch my eye, however if I may speak my mind…" Bellatrix waited for her Lord's approval before continuing. "I find that Fergus has greater potential and will. Ingram will benefit us in the long run but Alexander she has a lot to learn."

"How so?"

"She is always drinking, but never is she full."

"OH, but that is a great quality to have, Bella. Eagerness and a strong craving are such great qualities."

"A person who is always craving will never be satisfied. They will always wander."

Voldemort let out a small chuckle. "That sounds all too familiar. None the less, you will see to it that the three will be well groomed for the ceremony."

"Yes, my lord." Bellatrix bowed.

"And Bella, the recruits that was not mention, do see it that they are dealt with."

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well, that is all." He hissed.

Bellatrix felt his cold eyes following her as she left. She walked down the hall, eager to find her sister.

"Mrs. Lestrange, It is so nice to see you." A young man greeted Bellatrix as she entered the room.

"Fergus, I did not expect you to be here. Do you know where Narcissa is?"

"Yes. She is with Lucius, out front."

Bellatrix sighed, sitting down. "Great. I trust that your mission went well."

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy had helped me a lot today."

"Is that so?" Bellatrix propped her legs up. "How many?"

"One killed and four severely injured." Fergus answered before looking in mirror. "Mrs. Lestrange, you are aware that Ms. Alexander has not returned?"

Bellatrix eyes widen. "Yaxely is back, is he not?"

"Yes, he is back but apparently, Ms. Alexander abandoned him."

"Foolish." She scoffed.

"She has her own mind, that one."

"Yes, a foolish mind. She will be killed if she misses the ceremony."

"If she isn't already."

* * *

"I will be fine, Ron." Hermione strained as she tried to get out of the tight hold that Ron was giving her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

They were saying their goodbyes. She would not be seeing them for a week however; Minerva had given her tight instruction on how to communicate if need be.

"You will be ok, Hermione." Harry said half reassuring him.

"Remember you can pull out any time, Hermione." Minerva said.

"I know." Hermione gave a weak smile.

"It is about that time. Remember 4 hours." Remus announced. "Be careful, Hermione."

"I will." Hermione assured them all. "Farewell." She said her final goodbye before stepping outside. She drained the potion, immediately feeling and seeing the effects. She was terrified but she knew it was all for the greater good. With a deep breath, she disaparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Bella, she is here." Narcissa popped her head in the door.

"Send her in, Cissy."

"Very well." The blonde replied before leaving.

"Do try and not take her head off." Fergus said with a smug. He fixed his garments. "Well, I best be off."

"Tonight, Fergus." Bellatrix called as Fergus walked to the door. "Do tell Ingram to see me tonight."

"Yes, Mrs. Lestrange." He gave a nod before leaving.

Hermione walked thru the cold hall. There was no turning back for she was being guided by Narcissa Malfoy.

"So it is true, the dead does walk." She laid eyes on a handsome young man walking opposite of her and Narcissa.

"Settle down, Fergus." Narcissa warned as they made their way to the room. "Go on, Bella wants to see you."

Hermione's heart skipped as she laid eyes on the dark witch. She slowly walked in.

"Ahh, Fenella so nice of you to join me. Come closer."

Her legs were weak, but she still obeyed.

"Now tell me, what possibly possessed you to run off? Did you think it would impress the Dark Lord?"

She hesitated, "I… I didn't think…"

"You didn't think at all!" Bellatrix scorned Hermione. "You could have been killed!"

"I am well aware of the risk, but as you can see I am back in one piece." Hermione had said before she could stop herself.

"You underestimate those traitors. Do you not know that they could have attained information of the Dark Lords where a bouts?"

Hermione tried to speak but opted out as she saw Bellatrix get up. "The ceremony will begin in a few hours. Go get ready, you smell like filth." Without another word, Bellatrix walked passed Hermione, only stopping when her sister placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you have words for me?"

Bellatrix smirked, "Later."

"Very well." Bellatrix, satisfied with her response, left.

Hermione let out a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.

"You survived the gist of it." She heard the youngest Black say.

"I did not think my actions would affect her so."

"Your actions reflect her performance and ultimately her place with the Dark Lord." Narcissa responded.

"She worships him." Hermione noted.

"Unfortunately." Narcissa sighed. "Come on, you need to get ready for the ceremony."

"So I keep hearing."

"Reluctant to go, I see."

"If it pleases the Dark Lord than that is all that matters." Hermione figured she'd say.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "What happen to you today, something is a little bit off."

"I'm fine, Narcissa."

Narcissa sighed before running her hands thru her blonde hair. "Alright then, come with me."

Hermione again obeyed. They walked down the hall, finally setting in an elegant room.

Narcissa cleared her throat as she went to light several candles. "Go and get clean, your garments will be ready when you get out." Narcissa said, gesturing to the door on the far left. "I will be getting ready for the ceremony when you finish, but just wait until your escort comes to bring you down. Go on, your toiletries are all in there."

Hermione gave a small nod, "Thank you." She opens the door and walked into the washroom. As she scanned the area, she had to admit that it was equally elegant as the manor itself. Closing the door behind her, she let out a long breath. She finally was alone and in her thoughts. She was nervous; frighten as well. Here she was in the same vicinity as Voldemort himself.

Hermione found her necessities and began to shed her rough clothing. A shower was needed, to not only cleanse her body but her soul as well. All worry seemed to fade as the warm water hit her skin.

She felt somewhat embarrassed, even with her being alone. She was not quite use to her new skin. As she washed her body she couldn't help but notice the Dark Mark etched in her skin- it sent chills down her spine.

* * *

Narcissa fumbled through the draw. She had misplaced her silk gloves again and it frustrated her.

"Where is it?" She whispered to herself. She quickly slams the drawer shut, cursing the unknown.

"Pull yourself together, Cissy."

Narcissa quickly looked at the doorway, there stood her sister; bold and proud. "How can I?"

Bellatrix walked up to her sister. "You should be proud, Cissy." She said, taking out the silk gloves from her pocket. "Here."

Narcissa took the gloves and shook her head. "Why should I?"

"Cissy, we went through this before. You cannot back out, I am sure Lucius discussed this with you as well."

Narcissa snorted, walking back to the bed. "Discussed, more like ordered."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Cissy…"

Narcissa shot her hand up, silencing her sister. "No need to worry, it was inevitable." She said hurriedly.

"It is an honor, Cissy." Bellatrix tried, her eyes pleading with her younger sisters.

"Yes, yes I know an honor to serve your precious Dark Lord." Narcissa spat as she turned away, her back to Bellatrix. "And where does that leave me, Bella." Her anger not only surprised Bellatrix, but it frightened herself. She let out a much needed breath, calming herself down.

Bellatrix placed her hands on Narcissa's shoulder. "Try and understand."

Narcissa shrugged her off, shaking her head. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She shook her head again, defeated. "It was inevitable." She said again. "Zip me up, please." She referred to her open dress.

Bellatrix sighed but began zipping up Narcissa's gown. "You look beautiful, Cissy." She complimented as Narcissa turned around to face her. Bellatrix tried to cup the other's face.

"You need to go, your lord surely is waiting." She backed away.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. As much as she tried to control her exterior, her sister knew that those words stung. None the less, she regained her composure and said; "I'll see you tonight." She began walking to the door, stopping in the door way. "Cissy, one day this will all be worth it."

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower and slipped on the evening gown Narcissa had laid out. It fit her new body perfectly.

She sat on the bed, taking out a small shard of a mirror. She figured she would at least tell the Order that she was safe and sound. Locking the bedroom door she whispered Minerva's name.

_Hermione, thank heavens. Are you alright?"_

'_Yes, Minerva I am fine. I am just getting settled in.'_

_You can pull out anytime, Hermione_

'_I know. I am fine Minerva.'_

"Fenella, I am here to escort you. You have not run away again, have you?" Yaxely's voice sounded from the other side of the door. He fiddled with the lock.

'_I have to go, Minerva. I'll call for you tonight.'_

Hermione quickly hid the shard and went to the door, opening it.

"Who were you talking to?" Yaxely asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hearing things are we?"

Yaxely ignored her remark and instead held out his arm. "As much as I despise you, I am ordered to escort you to the ceremony."

"Unfortunately." Hermione gave her best sneer and half-heartedly took hold of his arm.

Hermione took in his appearance as they walked down the hall. He was smug yet well-dressed. His formal dress robes fitted him well.

"You might have been spared tonight but do not think that your actions were not held against you." He warned her as they descended the steps. "If I was you, I would keep-."

At this point, Hermione herself was getting annoyed by his smug behavior. "You're not me, so please spare me your thoughts." She interrupted.

He was about to respond but opted against it as he saw Gideon Fergus and Valgus Ingram standing by the chamber door.

"Gideon, Valgus." He greeted the pair.

"Yaxely, I see you are reunited with the old flame." Fergus joked. "They are ready for us."

The four entered the chambers. Aligned were tall chairs around a long table. Goblets and silverware were placed carefully in front of them. The room was filled with a handful of death-eaters, some Hermione recognized.

"You're seat." Yaxely gestured and waited for her to sit. However, as soon as she touched the seat the chamber doors open. Instantly, it grew quiet and everyone rose looking attentive.

Hermione felt a cold dreadful feeling stir inside of her as she laid eyes on Voldemort.

Voldemort and Bellatrix entered the room and scanned the area. "We are all here." Voldemort hissed. "Sit." He ordered. They all obeyed.

Bellatrix sat left side of Voldemort, hanging on every word.

"Tonight is a joyous night. On this night, a boy becomes a man. Tonight we celebrate a new life… by welcoming death. "

Cheers erupted at his words. Hermione bit back, she was nervous and completely in the dark. _What are they planning?_ She mentally asked herself. She did not have to wait for long for an answer…

"Let us begin."

The chamber doors open once more.

Hermione's heart leapt as she laid eyes upon Draco Malfoy.

He was accompanied by his father and mother. His face was pale and his body slim. He looked so fragile, so…helpless.

"Tonight, we celebrate a _new beginning_. Our past brought us to _our present_ and now, now we will _transition_ into a more powerful _future._" Voldemort hissed. "Young Draco." He called.

Narcissa held on to her son until the last moment. Draco staggered up to the Dark Lord and bowed.

"Tonight, you will walk through the _gates _and open the _door _of your new life. Welcome death, Draco. Embrace the darkness inside of you…"


	3. Stheno

_AN: I am at a lost. I have little to no inspiration to finish a lot of my fics. It's mainly due to my lack of free time, but don't worry I will finish and update my fics. I know it can be pretty frustrating waiting months to read one chapter- I will try and update sooner or at least post longer chapters. My apologies._

Lost In the Stars

Stheno

Her mind was still whirling from the events that took place just moments ago. The knot in her stomach only seemed to tighten as she caught the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange walking towards her.

"Fanella." Her voice was low as she cracked a wicked smile. "You seem pale."

Hermione could see the malice in her eyes. "I'm quite alright."

"I see the ceremony has gotten under your skin. If you cannot handle this…"

"Maybe you did not understand me, I am alright."

Bellatrix eyebrows stood up. She was doubtful to say the least. "I could see your face when young Draco received his mark, you seemed as if wanted to run to the hills."

"I can assure you that wasn't the case."

Bellatrix seemed to ponder curiously at Hermione, then; "You may have proven yourself to the others, but I am not convinced. " Bellatrix said, leaning in.

"I answer to the Dark Lord, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix gave a chuckle. "For now." With that, she turned on her heels and exited the chambers.

Hermione sighed; she was yet again on Bellatrix bad side. She tried to wash away their quarrel as she walked to the exit. She needed to contact Minerva and inform the Order of her findings. Hermione made her way to the now familiar room. She quickly grabbed her bag and uncovered the shard of glass. She searched for emerald.

"_Minerva."_

"_Hermione, Is everything okay?" _

She heard Minerva's worried voice and let out a breath._ "Minerva…" _She couldn't seem to get her thoughts to stop racing. She opens her mouth to speak but hesitated again as she felt the night's dinner crept up.

"_Hermione…Merlin Hermione, please tell me what is the matter."_

The words blurted out her mouth before she could stop them. _"Minerva, its Draco…It was horrible. It was…Draco, he…horrible."_

"_Hermione calm down. Calm down and start from the beginning."_

Hermione took a breath, holding back the fighting contents of her dinner. She did her best to keep her composure but as she went in detail of Draco's initiation, the tears broke thru. Cruciatus after Cruciatus curse…Knives…Blood…The worn, beaten and rigid body of Charity Burbage. All of the details poured thru.

Minerva silently listens, trying her hardest not to tremble and break down but after hearing of her fellow professor being murdered she let out a small cry. _"That's it, we are pulling you out."_

"_Minerva I…"_ Hermione stopped short as she heard familiar voices beyond the door. _"I have to go. I'll call for you later."_ Hermione didn't wait for an answer. She quickly hid the glass and took a small bottle out. Taking a deep breath she downed the potion. For the second time that night she cringed, Fanella Alexander tasted vile, like the person she was.

* * *

"Minerva, what is it?" Remus asked concerned at Minerva's shaky exterior.

Minerva took a breath and look at the worried faces in front of her.

"Is… is Hermione okay, Minerva?" Molly questioned.

She shook her head. "She…she is okay. It…it has come to my attention that Draco Malfoy has been initiated."

"Initiated? He… he took the Mark? Are you sure, Minerva?"

"Yes. Hermione went in great detail. I…we should bring her back."

Remus stood up. "Minerva, this is just her first day, if-."

"Remus are you willing to sacrifice her all for…"

"Minerva she knew the risk. She has to be the one to make the decision to stay or go."

Minerva grew red at his words. "She is just a child."

"You said yourself Minerva, that she is wiser than most and powerful beyond measures."

"She is still a…"

"She is a very powerful witch, Minerva. She's an intelligent young woman who can and will get the job done, she just needs time. We can't pull her out because of one obstacle."

Minerva wanted to protest but Remus took hold of her shoulder. "Give her a week like we planned. If she contacts us tonight and wants to stop then we do but please, Minerva, see if she can hold out for a week."

Against her better judgment, she sighed and said; "Okay."

* * *

"You should be proud, Cissy." Bellatrix hissed.

"So you have said." Narcissa replied as she shrugs her gloves off. "I should be with my son."

"The dark lord wishes young Draco to be by his side for tonight."

Narcissa sighed. The two sisters were in Narcissa's quarters, disagreeing yet again.

"Bella, you cannot expect me to welcome this with open arms."

"You must."

"Yes. Yes, I must comply. I have no say in my sons future."

"His future is with us, Cissy. His future is to serve the Dark Lord and eventually…"

"Eventually take his place." Narcissa finished. She started to shake as her anger rose. "I am the only one who has his best interest at hand. My own husband has succumbed to your Lords wishes. And let us not forget my dear sister; you have been his lapdog for half of your life. You are no longer an individual. You no longer are the strong woman I looked up too."

Bellatrix stood still. A jolt ripped thru her body as she took in her sister's words. "Cissy…"

"You are quick to sacrifice my son's future. You abandon Andy and took me into your web of lies and all for what, Bella!" Her voice rose as she took a step forward.

"Do not bring _her_ into this." Bellatrix sneered.

"She is our sister!" Narcissa cried out.

"She is no sister of mine!" Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's wrist and squeezed. "You will not mention her name to me again."

Narcissa tried to move away, but to no avail. "Take your hands away from me."

Bellatrix anger rose as she quickly pushed the blonde against the wall. She heard a small gasp sound from her sister's lips as she hit the wall hard.

"Never. Mention. Her name. Again!" She ordered, pushing her sister roughly against the wall with every word.

Narcissa struggled as Bellatrix grip grew tighter. She knew she would bruise, she always did.

"Why do you always do this, Cissy? Why?" Bellatrix question before letting her sister go.

Almost instantly, Narcissa raised her bruised hand and swung, leaving Bellatrix bewildered and flushed. "That was the last time you put your hands on me." She said with a hoarse voice. "The last time."

* * *

"Draco." Voldemort spoke. His dark eyes pierced Draco's.

Draco knelt on the chambers floors. "Yes, my lord."

"Tomorrow night, you will be your final task."

Final task? He thought. What could be more definite then tonight? He surely thought that tonight he proved his self a great deal, or was torturing and killing a former Hogwarts professor not enough?

An uncharacteristic chuckle escaped Voldemort lips. "You have done well tonight, Draco. However, I require more from you. You're future means a great deal to me."

"Yes, my lord." He said. His voice was shaky but we held his composure.

"You will meet with your Aunt to discuss the details."

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort pondered for a bit. He could sense the hesitation and fear inside of Draco. Swiftly, he extract his wand and aimed it at Draco. "Crucio."

Thus began another lesson.


End file.
